


Hear Me

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Written out of frustration





	Hear Me

**When I call to you,**

**Why don** **’** **t you hear me.**

**The fact that I want your ear,**

**Why don** **’** **t you see.**

**Please let me finish**

**Let me talk**

**Don** **’** **t make everything**

**my fault**

**Don** **’** **t put me down**

**And make me feel dumb**

**Cause then my feelings for you,**

**Will go numb.**

**I want us to connect** **,**

**For us to be closer.**

**But that won’t happen,**

**Unless we listen to each other.**


End file.
